An Average Day for the Partners
by Israel Pena
Summary: With a day off given to them, Roman and Neo decided to have some fun for the whole day. Explore what Remnant's Most Wanted do when they don't have to deal with students from Beacon and the rest of Cinder's Faction. Who knows, you might be in for a surprise. Takes place in the same universe as The Best Partners of the Criminal Underworld and Valentine's Day: A Holiday of Loneliness.


An Average Day for the Partners

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another one-shot story of our favorite criminal duo of RWBY, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan! For no reason at all, I decided to write another short story about them. After that, I'll go back to my main stories. This is my third RomanXNeo story. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **The story takes place between Volume 1 and Volume 2.**

* * *

The day started with Roman waking up on his bed in his hideout. Lying next to him still asleep is his partner and lover Neopolitan. Roman smiled at the scene. It's a beautiful scene. Too bad it has to end since they have work to do.

"Neo, wakey wakey," Roman told the sleeping female, shaking her petite form. Neo let out a tired groan in response. "Oh come one sleepy head. We have a full day ahead of us. Cinder may have given us a day off from her plans, but we need to use this opportunity to make us some money! You and I both know how much you like money and cause trouble."

Neo still had her eyes closed but gave a smile. She likes to cause trouble with Roman because that's what they're good at. Neo grabbed her phone that's on the bedroom counter and typed on it before showing the screen to Roman.

 _Alright, I'll get up. However, you're getting me ice cream for breakfast._

"Ice cream for breakfast again? You have been eating ice cream for breakfast for the past week! You're going to get a toothache if you keep it up," Roman told her. Neo stuck her tongue at him in response and typed on her phone.

 _Oh please, toothache never became a problem for me. Now go get me my ice cream._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Roman replies. He smirked and slapped her ass, letting out a small laugh. Neo puffed her cheeks in embarrassment and gave her partner an angry pout, before typing on her phone.

 _That wasn't funny!_

"Oh come on, it was pretty funny. Besides, you have to agree that your ass is slappable," Roman told the ice cream girl. Neo gave him her own response, which is taking his jewels in a tight grip. The male criminal yelped.

 _Wanna try that again?_

"No, it's okay. I'll remember when I'm supposed to keep my hands to myself," Roman quickly said. Satisfied with her partner's answer, Neo lets go. She quickly gave Roman a peck on the cheek before getting off of bed.

 _Good boy. Now, about my ice cream…_

"Don't worry, I'm getting my wallet. Hopefully Emerald didn't snatch it. You should probably get dress so we can go," Roman told her. Neo nodded and headed to the closet to get dress. Finding his wallet, Roman waited for his partner to finish before his turn arrived. This wasn't the first time Neo grabbed him by his "special parts." She may be small, but Neo can be intimidating. One of the many reasons Roman loves her.

* * *

"Enjoying that ice cream of yours?" Roman asked Neo. The two of them are at an ice cream shop in Vale. The petite girl answers by nodding smiling. "Good, because it's nice to know that I had to nearly empty my wallet for your ice cream. Seriously, why did you have to get the special?" Neo is currently eating a bowl of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate ice cream in which the scoops are the size of melons.

 _It's a once in a life time special. Come on, help me finish it. You know you want to._

"Nah, I think I would stay with my smokes. I don't want to die from obesity," Roman stated as he smoked one of his cigars.

 _Yet you would rather die from lung cancer._

"Hey, these cigars are special. I'm not going to get cancer with these babies," the male criminal replied with a smirk.

 _And I'm not going to get obesity because I know how to take care of my body._

"Are you implying that I don't take care of my body?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. Neo gave him a nod along with a smirk of her own.

 _You got beat up by a bunch of kids. You can't take care of your body if it keeps getting beaten by them._

"I have a legitimate reason. They ganged up on me, plus I had to work with those animals," Roman countered. He never liked the fact that those Hunters and Huntresses from Beacon were ruining his work, especially Little Red. He also didn't like Faunus, making it frustrating for him since he has to work with the White Fang.

 _Don't worry, I'll take care of them for you. If Cinder doesn't have me do some stupid job, then take me with you. You and I work well together._

"You're right on that Neo. Cinder knows this, yet that bitch always sends us on separate jobs," Roman said. Neo nodded her head on that statement and typed on her phone.

 _Sometimes I wonder why we still work for her._

"She's powerful and has given us so many opportunities. Plus, she'll kill us if we leave. I'm a survivor, so it's better for me to stay on the stronger side," the male criminal explained.

 _If you say so Roman, but I'm only staying on her side just for you. Don't get me wrong. I love doing what we're doing. It's just I don't like her._

"I don't like her either, but what are you going to do?" Roman asked. Neo rolled her eyes and continued to eat her ice cream.

 _So, what are we going to do after I finish my ice cream?_

"Since my wallet is almost empty, how about we go to the bank and make a… withdrawal?" Roman asked with an evil smirk. Neo gave a smirk of her own as well. An old fashioned bank robbery is just something to make their day, always getting their blood pumping.

 _Oh Roman, you always have the best ideas in mind._

"Don't I ever?" Roman replied before taking another smoke.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Roman and Neo are standing in an alleyway next to one of Vale's banks. They already created a plan that would allow them to get as much money as they can. Neo, for her part, would disguise herself as a police officer with her semblance, allowing them to start off the robbery from the inside out. After that, Roman would go in and finish everything off.

Using her semblance, Neo transforms her clothing to a police officer's uniform and changed her hair to pitch black while changing her eyes green. The female criminal now looks like an average police officer of the Vale Police Department.

 _How do I look?_

"I feel like we should roleplay one of these nights," Roman answered while staring at her. He has to admit, Neo does look sexy in that police uniform. The female criminal gave a slight giggle and punched his arm lightly.

 _Maybe I'll reward you if we succeed._

"Don't worry, we will," Roman replied with a smirk. Together, the two of them never failed a job. Neo headed inside the bank while Roman stayed outside. It was only a matter of time before gunshots were heard from inside the bank, cueing Roman to do his part. "Time to shine."

The notorious criminal went inside to see the police officers dead on the ground while the civilians are currently lying on the ground with their hands behind their backs. Neo is standing with her parasol in her hands, and her appearance back to normal. She has an insane grin on her face as she looked at the scared bank tellers.

"Great job Neo, that was faster than I thought," Roman complimented his partner. "Now then everyone, we're going to take everything you have along with all the money in this bank! If anyone tries to resist, you'll end up like Vale's finest." The civilians did as they are told as Neo watched over them with her parasol blade in hand. Roman heads over to a female bank teller and raises his cane at her. "Now then Miss, we would like to make a withdrawal of all your money."

"Please, please don't kill me," the bank teller pleaded.

"I'm asking for money, not your life. So unless you're going to cause me trouble, I suggest you give me this bank's money," Roman replied with a smirk. The bank teller nodded and went to the vault that contains the bank's money. "How are we going Neo?"

 _So far, so good Roman._

"That's great," Roman replied. As he waited, Roman watched over the other bank tellers in case they tried to find a way to contact the police. In a few minutes, the female bank teller came back with a few cases of Lien. "Thank you for your services. Neo, ready to go?"

 _Ready as you are._

"Good," the male criminal replied as he grabbed a couple cases. "Come on Neo, let's blow this joint!" Neo nodded and grabbed the rest of the cases as well. The two of them ran right out of the bank with the money and their weapons in their arms. It would be only a matter of time before the bank teller would call the police, but the partners would already be long gone.

 _What a score Roman! Now what?_

"Well, let's head back to base so we can count some loot. After that, we have some fun in the night," the male criminal answered. Knowing them, it'll probably be fun.

* * *

Roman and Neo are now making their way into a club owned by an associate of theirs, Junior. While it is strange for a grown man to have such a name, they didn't mind it. Junior is a good friend to them and an important associate. He has a lot of uses that makes him important in the criminal underworld.

"Greetings everyone, the man of the hour has arrived!" Roman proclaimed. Neo coughed in annoyance. "Oh, and his lovely partner in crime as well!" The petite female nodded her head in approval.

"Roman, what are you and her doing here?" Junior asked as he approached the notorious criminal with his two bouncers, Melanie and Militiades Malachite, following him.

"What's with the negativity Junior? Neo and I are just roaming town, looking for fun,  
Roman explained. "So, I see your club is hosting some event I see?"

"It's Karaoke Night. It's a way for us to raise some profits for the club," Melanie stated, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Karaoke Night! Sounds like fun, right Neo?" Roman asked his partner. Neo nodded in response.

"Wait, ice cream girl can talk? Like, for real?" Militiades asked shocked.

"Of course she can talk," Roman answered. "She's not entirely a mute. It's just she doesn't like talking. Isn't that right Neo?" Neo gave a nod, confirming the fact.

"So, you two are interested?" Junior asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course we are! We just robbed a bank this afternoon. Neo and I need some fun to relax," Roman stated. "Get me one of your best drinks and a pair of microphones!" Junior headed to the bar after he received the order while the Malachite twins followed him. Neo headed to the stage to select which song the duo would be singing. After receiving his drink and the microphones, Roman headed towards the stage.

"That's quite a crowd Neo. Which song did you choose," the male criminal asked his partner. Neo whispered into the ginger's ear, causing him to smirk. "Really, that one Neo?" The petite female gave him a nod in confidence. "If that's the one you chose, then I won't argue. It is after all, our song." The music started as Roman drank his alcohol, and Neo raised her microphone. The song is a duet song, but she will be going first. Junior, the Malachite twins, and the rest of the club attendants will be surprised at Neo's ability.

 **Partners in Crime by Set It Off**

 _ **Neo:**_ _You'll never take us alive_

 _ **Roman:**_ _We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art._

 _ **Neo:**_ _You'll never take us alive._

 _ **Roman:**_ _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_

 _ **Neo & Roman: **__Partners in Crime!_

As the music blazed, Junior and the twins were amazed and shocked by Neo's singing ability. Who knew that she has such a talent? Neo gave the crowd a smirk and a wink as the song continued.

 _ **Roman:**_ _Partners in Crime! This, a tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run. A brush to a gun to paint these states green and red._

The duo took out their weapons with their free hands to add a dramatic effect to the song they're singing.

 _ **Roman:**_ _Everybody freeze!_

 _ **Neo:**_ _Nobody move!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _Put the money in the bag!_

 _ **Neo:**_ _Or we will shoot!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way._

With that, Roman wrapped his cane hand around Neo and pulled her closer. She gave a small giggle and continued to sing the song.

 _ **Neo:**_ _Our paper faces flood the streets!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _And if the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire cause…_

 _ **Neo:**_ _You'll never take us alive!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art!_

 _ **Neo:**_ _You'll never take us alive!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners. Partners in Crime! Partners in Crime!_

Roman twirled Neo a bit before the female gave a back flip in which she landed behind him. She gave him a playful swat with her parasol, causing the male criminal to blush a little. Roman then continues the song.

 _ **Roman:**_ _Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight, left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight._

 _ **Neo:**_ _Where we gonna go?_

 _ **Roman:**_ _He's got us pinned._

 _ **Neo:**_ _Baby, I'm a little scared._

 _ **Roman:**_ _Now don't you quit._

 _ **Neo:**_ _He's sounded the alarms. I hear the sirens closing in!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _Our paper faces flood the streets! And if the heat comes close enough to burn, then we're burning this place to the ground cause…_

 _ **Neo:**_ _You'll never take us alive!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art!_

 _ **Neo:**_ _You'll never take us alive!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners. Partners in Crime!_

During this part of the song, Roman and Neo got closer together. Police can be heard in song, seemingly addressing the two. Neo gave a smirk as she activated her semblance. When the song gave a gunshot, the two of them shattered like broken glass. This confused the crowd as the song's music continued. However, Neo and Roman instantly appeared on the stage once again thanks to Neo's teleportation ability.

 _ **Neo:**_ _The sky is black with lead-filled rain!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _A morbid painting on display._

 _ **Neo:**_ _This is the night the young love died._

 _ **Roman:**_ _Buried at each other's side._

 _ **Neo:**_ _You never took us alive._

 _ **Roman:**_ _We swore that death will do us part, so now we haunt you in the dark._

 _ **Neo:**_ _You never took us alive!_

 _ **Roman:**_ _We live as ghosts among these streets, lovers and partners. Partners in Crime! Partners in Crime!_

 _ **Neo & Roman: **__Partners in Crime!_

With that, the song ended in Roman holding Neo in front of him with his left hand holding hers while her right armed is wrapped around his next. The crowd started clapping their hands with the Malachite twins wiping tears from their eyes. Junior was impressed at what he just watched.

"Who knew they're so good at singing together? I'm not surprised though. They work well together," the club owner stated. Meanwhile, a blonde girl is at the bar counter having a drink. Just like everyone else, she watched the performance.

"Was that Roman Torchiwick and an ice cream girl? Huh, who knew they can sing so well," Yang Xio Long said as she took another sip of her drink.

* * *

"What a day, eh Neo?" Roman asked his partner/lover. The two of them are lying naked in bed, covered by blankets and bed sheets. After leaving Junior's club drunk, the two arrived at their base and decided to get frisky.

 _It was average by my standards._

"Yeah, compared to what we usually do, it was pretty average but still fun," the male criminal replied. He wrapped an arm around Neo, bring her closer which caused their bodies to pressed against each other. The female criminal laid her head against his chest.

 _Too bad we have to go back to work tomorrow._

"Yeah, but I'll get that witch to allow us to work together. You have my word," Roman stated.

 _By the way, Junior sent a recording of our performance_.

"Really, that's nice of him. Be sure to keep it," Roman told her.

 _Don't worry, I definitely will_.

Neo saved the recording in her scroll before putting it away. With that, Roman and Neo fell to sleep embraced into each other's arms. They lived the day as lovers and partners in crime. What's in store for them next?

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this story. If any of you are wondering, this story shares the same universe as** _ **The Best Partners of the Criminal Underworld**_ **and** _ **Valentine's Day: A Holiday of Loneliness**_ **. Go check out those stories if you haven't. If you're interested for more RomanXNeo stories, check out my RWBY fanfic community Gelato/Partners in Cream. Anyway, have a nice day everyone. Read and Review.**


End file.
